Timeless One Shots
by Starstruck77
Summary: The time team: Lucy Preston, Wyatt Logan, and Rufus Carlin will go though many small adventures and challenges. I take requests
1. Evening Strolls

Evening Strolls

The wind started to pick up as Lucy Preston walked down the slick sidewalk. It had recently snowed, but she didn't care she just needed to clear her mind. The missions to the past have been taking a toll on her. First, she lost her sister, but gained her mother. Second, she found out she had a fiancé. Lastly, she might have started to have feelings for her partner Wyatt Logan.

It was a crazy thought because they had only met weeks ago. However, there was just something about him that drew her in. It could have been those bright blue eyes or that sly smirk he always had near her. Whatever it was she couldn't stop thinking about him.

As she returned to the real world she realized it was snowing lightly. She wasn't really cold so she continued walking down the deserted road. She managed to walk to the local park miles from her mother's house. She didn't care though because what lay before her was beautiful. The snow covered ground and fairy lights hanging from the trees brought the park to light.

There was a slight movement on a bench that caught Lucy's eye. Low and behold she saw the one and only Wyatt Logan sitting alone. She quietly glided over to him.

"Mind if I sit," she asked, causing him to become alert of her presence.

"Lucy? What are you doing here. It's late," Wyatt said moving over to make room for her on the bench.

"I could ask you the same thing Wyatt," Lucy smiled at him before moving her gaze to the falling snow.

"I just needed a breather. It's overwhelming traveling back in time to stop Flynn," Wyatt sighed as he sat up before leaning on his knees.

"Is it also because you are still searching for her killer," Lucy said quietly sneaking a glance at Wyatt. He didn't look up nor answer her.

"So why are you out here Lucy," He asked turning his gaze away from the snow to her. His blue eyes sparked against the fairy lights on the tree near them which made her heart skip a beat.

"Family issues," she said after a second, "I just don't know if I can handle that fact I lost a sister and gained a fiancé." She tried to laugh it off and Wyatt gave a small smirk.

"Have you tried to get to know him," Wyatt asked after a few moments of silence.

"Sort of. I've tried to get to know him by looking at photos of him," Lucy said awkwardly. Wyatt gave a small chuckle before they both fell into awkward silence.

"Well, I should get going," Lucy declared and stood up. Wyatt nodded and stood up as well.

"I should get going as well," he smiled and stared at her. Lucy smiled and began to turn away but she stepped on a patch of ice. Lucy started to fall backwards, but was caught by Wyatt.

"Careful Luce," Wyatt chuckled lifting her back up. She started to laugh at her own clumsiness once she was upright.

"Alright, bye Wyatt," she breathed out after she was done laughing. He smiled and said bye before walking away from the bench. Lucy watched as he walked away, her cheeks becoming warm. Just as she was about to turn away she noticed Wyatt slip on ice and fall backward. Lucy couldn't help but laugh a little before walking out of the park.

Tell me what you thought in the comments and I take requests for future One shots


	2. Date Night

Rufus' hands were shaking as he opened his car door for Jiya. She stepped out and gave him a warm smile. The two walked up to the restaurant and noticed all the people crowded at the entrance.

"Rufus, maybe we should just go to a different-," Jiya started but was cut off when Rufus dragged her inside.

"Reservation for Rufus Carlin," he said grinning at Jiya as the waitress guided them to a booth. Jiya smiled and chuckled as the waitress took their drink orders.

They exchanged playful banter as they waited for their drinks to come. After 10 minutes a waiter stumbled up to their table tripping on a women's bad that was on the floor next to them. He ended up spilling the drinks all over Rufus and Jiya. The women also erupted in rage claiming the waiter damaged her bag.

As the women and the waiter argued, Rufus apologized multiple times to Jiya. Jiya rose her hand cutting off his apologizes, "How about we go do something else."

Rufus sighed with relief that she wasn't mad. They both stood and exited the restaurant that exploded with yelling as soon as they left. Rufus chuckled as he opened the door for her once again.

Rufus somehow knew exactly where to take Jiya for their redo date. It took 25 minutes before he was pulling into the parking lot of Mason Industries.

"Rufus? This is work," Jiya gave him a confused look as they walked into the building.

"I know. I'm sure I don't have to explain what is here right," he chuckled as he guided her to the wardrobe dock. After going up and down isles he found the rack for England in the 1890s. He handed Jiya a beautiful baby blue dress and a hat that had white and blue feathers. Rufus grabbed a simple black suit for himself and went to change.

Rufus waited outside of the time machine for Jiya. When she arrived, he noticed she was shaking the slightest.

"Hey, it's okay I'll walk you through it," Rufus said grabbing her hand and helping her into the time machine. She sat down in Lucy's regular seat and he sat in Wyatt's strapping her in, just as Wyatt did for Lucy.

"Alright, now just hold on," he said smiling at her leaning in to kiss her cheek. She allowed it and in one swift move it was over and he was in the pilot seat. Jiya could still feel his soft lips on her cheek as he started the time machine.

Rufus landed them in a deserted warehouse in the middle of London. He turned around to face Jiya and saw the dizzy look he once wore on the first mission. He opened the hatch and unbuckled Jiya, helping her out of the machine when she was ready.

The two of them walked the streets of London taking in all of the sights. They ended up at the Eiffel Tower when they finished site seeing.

"Oh Rufus this was lovely," Jiya gleamed as they looked at the tower. Rufus smiled, ecstatic that he finally had a great date with her. He remembered how awkward their first date was and was glad this didn't turn out as awkward.

"Thanks for letting me take you on a second date," he said after silence. Rufus looked at her smiling and leaned down and kissed her. They stood in that position until they needed to come up for air.

Jiya smiled once they broke away, "Ready to head back now?" Rufus nodded, grabbing her hand and taking her back to the Lifeboat.

Tell me what you thought in the comments and don't forget I take requests.


	3. Mistletoe

"Guys wait up," Rufus cried out to Lucy and Wyatt who were leaving Mason Industries. He jogged slowly up to the duo, almost out of breathe.

"My mother is hosting a Christmas party at our house tomorrow and I wanted to know if you two would come," he said straightening up. Lucy and Wyatt exchanged glances.

"I'll be there Rufus," Lucy said after a beat of silence. Wyatt smirked a little before saying he'll be there too.

"Good, now wish me luck I'm going to ask Jiya," Rufus smiled, turning around and walking back towards the main room. Wyatt and Lucy walked out together not saying a word, just enjoying each other's company. They parted ways when they realized they parked away from each other.

The next day Lucy was preparing herself for Rufus's Christmas party. She examined herself in the mirror, patting down the none existent wrinkles. She was wearing a short red dress, a small black scarf, and black leggings. She was worried about what Wyatt might think.

You look fine, Lucy told her self as she left her bedroom and went downstairs. "Where are you going so dressed up," she heard a voice call as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm going to a friends Christmas party," she said calmly grabbing a small black handbag. Her mother walked over to her, "Did you invite Noah to go with you?"

Lucy gave her a puzzled look, "He, uh, only wanted it to be work members because we will be talking about work. And are work is confidential." Her mom gave a small glare, but nodded anyway.

"Well I'll see you when you get back then," her mother said giving her a slight hug and going into the living room. Lucy let out a small sigh before going out the front door. She opened her car and got in when she got a call.

Wyatt Logan. She fumbled with her phone before finally pressing the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lucy," Wyatt began, "I, uh, wanted to know if you wanted a ride to Rufus's?"

Lucy could feel her cheeks heat up and a smile appeared on her face. "That would be nice," she said finally.

"Alright, I'll be over in a few minutes," Wyatt breathed, almost as if he was holding his breath. They said their goodbyes and she waited for him. After five minutes he pulled up and got out of the car. Wyatt opened the door for her and they drove off.

Both exchanged small talk on the drive over to Rufus'. When he pulled up to Rufus's house it looked packed.

"Wow," Wyatt chuckled, "He definitely went all out." Wyatt stopped the car on the street and held the door open for Lucy.

"Thanks," she beamed as he offered his hand for her.

He smirked, "No problem, ma'am." Lucy rolled her eyes as they walked up to the door. Wyatt rang the bell once and Rufus opened it immediately.

"Hey, come on in," he grinned and opened the door wider for them to enter. Wyatt let Lucy go first and followed after. The trio walked into the living room where they saw Agent Christopher, Mason, Jiya, and the rest of Mason Industries workers. Both were surprised, but started to mingle with everyone at the party.

Hours passed and everyone was enjoying them selves. Some were talking and some were dancing along with the Christmas music playing.

"So what's going on with you and Rufus," Lucy asked Jiya suddenly. She blushed a little averting her eyes.

"I honestly don't know. He is so sweet and funny and such a wonderful guy," Jiya said smiling to herself as she remembered their previous date.

"Awe, I knew it would work out between you two," Lucy gushed, giving a small laugh.

"Nice call," Jiya giggled, "So what's going on between you and Wyatt?"

Lucy was taken back by her question and choked out, "What?"

"You heard me. Everyone has seen the sexual tension between you two. The longing in the eyes-"

"I don't long," Lucy said cutting Jiya off mid rant. Jiya laughed shaking her head. Lucy became flustered and excused herself to get a drink. Just in time too, Rufus came a swept Jiya off.

Lucy waked to the kitchen and poured a glass of wine. Taking it carefully to the doorway of the kitchen. She leaned against it and watched everyone enjoying themselves. Rufus and Jiya were dancing along to "Baby its Cold," Mason was in deep discussion with one of his employees, and Agent Christopher was laughing with another employee. She didn't see Wyatt in the small crowd and it disappointed her a little.

"What are you doing all alone ma'am," a low voice asked her. She turned around and pouring himself a drink was Wyatt.

"Just...thinking," she mustered, watching him move over to join her in the doorway.

"Oh yeah? What are you thinking about," he questioned, taking a drink before looking at her with those beautiful blue eyes. Lucy felt like she could melt under his gaze right then and there, but she didn't.

"Nothing, yet everything," she tried. It wasn't like she could say she was thinking about him.

"Ah, sounds complicated," Wyatt laughed sending her his signature smirk. She couldn't help but smile back. Their gaze faded and they both turned back to look at the crowd.

Lucy was watching Rufus and Jiya continue to dance when she heard Wyatt laugh. She looked over at him and he smiled at her before pointing up. They were under mistletoe.

"Oh, we don't have to follow that rule. I mean it's just a-," Lucy was cut off when Wyatt kissed her gently. She was taken back, but started to kiss back. In a few seconds they were pulling away. Lucy's cheeks grew warmer and she saw Wyatt's get pink the slightest bit.

They didn't know what to say, so they stayed in comfortable silence under the mistletoe.


	4. Happy New Year?

"Attention, attention everyone. This announcement is to remind everyone of the annual Mason Industries New Year celebration. This year the event will be held at Mr. Mason's own mansion. Thank you," the intercom buzzed off with static.

Lucy stepped out of the dressing room holding her costume from their recent trip. She began to walk towards the dozens of racks of clothing when she heard a voice behind her.

"You going to the party," Wyatt asked walking up beside her with a grin. She smiled and shook her head. His grin dropped for a split second.

"Why not," Wyatt said, "It could be fun. You know dancing, drinking, and he'll we are going to be in a mansion."

Lucy giggled at Wyatt, not believing he was trying to persuade her. "I mean I would go, but it won't just we a work party. My mother and my, uh, fiancé," she took in a shaky breath saying fiancé, "will also be there and, I don't know, it'll be awkward."

A man dropped by the two and took their clothes and Wyatt stuffed his hands in his pockets. He seemed to be leaning towards her.

"Well, not completely awkward. I'll be there and I can sweep you away if it becomes awkward," Wyatt's eyes twinkled with hope. Lucy pondered the idea, taking into account how much Wyatt wanted her there.

"Promise," Lucy giggled.

Wyatt smiled, "Promise."

Days passed and before Lucy realized it was hours before her New Years party. She decided her dress should sort of match Noah's suit for the party. Her mother even helped her pick out the black cocktail dress she was wearing now.

The doorbell rang when she was walking down the stairs. Her mother opened it and in walked Noah. Lucy had to admit he cleaned up nice and looked fine in a suit. He brought flowers and handed them to her mother as she reached the last step.

"Wow. You look beautiful," Noah smiled grabbing her hands and kissing her cheek. Lucy didn't pull away this time, just because she didn't want questions from her mother.

The three of them stood in awkward silence before her mom suggested they get going. Lucy agreed in a heartbeat and gave her mom directions to Mason's house. The thirty-ish minute ride was uncomfortable for Lucy. Her and Noah were stuffed in the back and he put in hand on her knee. Lucy's mind imaged Noah was Wyatt and let him keep it there.

"Alright, I think this is it," her mom finally said pulling into the long driveway of Mason's house. It was a beautiful, two story house that had a stone base. Noah opened the door for Lucy and helped her out. She smiled and they walked up to the door. Connor Mason opened the door and let the three of them in.

"Nice to finally meet you Ms. Preston and you must be Noah Lucy's fiancé," Mason said shaking their hands. He lead them to his large living room. Lucy spotted Wyatt and Rufus immediately, laughing. Noah caught Lucy staring and lead her over to them.

"Um, Noah this is Rufus Carlin," she gestured to him The to Wyatt, "And this is Wyatt Logan." Noah shook both of their hands before draping his left arm over Lucy's shoulders. Wyatt clenched his teeth and stared at Noah's arm. Wyatt looked as if he was about to say something, but Noah wanted to dance with her.

"Wyatt, are you jealous," Rufus asked as Lucy and Noah walked away.

"I-I am not jealous," Wyatt stuttered out, "She barely knows the guy."

Rufus chuckled, "Alright man." The two stood in silence as they watched Lucy and Noah dance.

"Alright everyone," Mason said clinging a glass, "Midnight is almost here. I ask everyone to join me on the balcony to watch fireworks."

Every person at the party made their way out to Mason's balcony that rapped around the entire back of the house. Rufus noticed Jiya in the crowd and made his way over to her. Wyatt was left walking alone outside.

"Hey," a small voice sounded. Wyatt turned around and was met by Lucy's brown eyes. She smiled up at him, "What are you doing all alone?"

"Oh, um, Rufus went to talk to Jiya and, wait, where is that Noah guy," Wyatt said noticing he wasn't with her.

She laughed, "I asked him if he would get me and drink and my mom hooked him into conversation."

Wyatt's eyes sparkled and he let out a husky laugh. She giggled to and they heard a count down. 10...9...8...

Lucy stared at Wyatt her eyes flickering to his lips. Wyatt noticed and smirked at her. 5...4...3

It was tradition to kiss someone at midnight on New Years and Lucy longed to feel Wyatt lips on her again. The last time it happened was at Rufus' Christmas party. Wyatt also seemed to long for her lips as well he leaned down the slightest bit. 2...1... Happy New Year!

Cheers rang out and fireworks exploded into the air. Wyatt couldn't contain himself, grabbed Lucy's cheek and smashed his lips into hers. She rested her hands on his chest and kissed him back. She was so relieved that it was dark out and Noah was off somewhere else. They pulled away out of breath. Wyatt smirked and stood up straighter looking at Lucy with a gleam in his eyes.

"Lucy, I-I wanted to-," Wyatt stopped short when he noticed Noah walking this way with two glasses of wine in his hand.

"Happy New Year Luce," Noah said handing her one glass. Before she could say anything he kissed her. She was taken aback and almost dropped her glass. She didn't kiss him back like she did with Wyatt. It wasn't right kissing Noah, but he was her fiancé unfortunately.

When Noah pulled away they three stood and watched the fireworks. None of them were sure if it was a start to a Happy New Year.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Thank you scarlet107234 for the request to make a New Year one Shot. Hope y'all enjoyed...


	5. Alone Again?

Garcia Flynn sat alone in an old run down church outside of the city. It was snowing lightly outside and he was sitting in silence rereading Lucy Preston's journal. Flynn sighed closing the book after rereading the moon landing entry. He could not concentrate. He didn't know if it was because it was Christmas or because his mind kept drifting back to Lucy.

A faint knock echoed through the church. Flynn stood grabbing the loaded gun on his desk and going over to the door. He looked through the stain glass window and saw a small figure. He knew that small figure.

"Lucy," Flynn said opening the door. The wind picked up and Lucy shivered looking up at Flynn. He towered over her.

"H-Hi, c-can I come i-in," she asked hugging her coat closer to her body. He fumbled a little but managed to open the door for her to come in. She nodded and glided past him.

"What are you doing here," Flynn asked closing the door and locking it as the snow picked up outside. "It's Christmas, you should be home with your mother and your-your fiancé," Flynn muttered out fiancé like it was venom.

"I told them a friend needed me," Lucy said smiling, her brown eyes twinkled. Flynn smiled back, getting lost in her eyes.

"So we're friends now," Flynn asked not breaking their gaze, "Even though I kinda kidnapped you?"

Lucy giggled, "I learned a lot about you Garcia then, and I just figured you would like company on this festive holiday."

"I appreciate the thought Lucy," Flynn said as the wind outside began to howl.

"So, do you, uh, want to," Lucy stuttered over her words, suddenly very nervous under Flynn's gaze. He grinned and grabbed her hands, putting them on his chest. Flynn put his hands on her waist. He began to sway and once she caught onto he fact they were dancing she joined in.

"I got it," she said suddenly, breaking away from him. She was looking for her phone in her coat pocket. Once it was found she pressed a few buttons and "The Christmas Song," by Brett Eldridge began to play. She smiled at Flynn, setting her phone down on one of the pews.

Once she was back in his grasp they swayed to the music, slowly. She leaned her head on his chest. Lucy smiled as they danced and Flynn couldn't help but smile as well. He hadn't felt like this on Christmas since their death. Flynn started to change the sway to turned around in a circle, carefully.

Lucy laughed a little when Flynn grabbed her left hand and spun her in a circle before bringing her back to himself. Flynn guided their dance once again, swaying them from side to side as the music faded out.

Lucy didn't pull away when the song ended but stayed against him, taking in his warmth. He didn't question her actions but embraced them. Flynn had his arms wrapped around Lucy and they stayed like that for what felt like hours.

"So really why did you come to see me," Flynn said suddenly breaking the silence. Lucy but her lip and looked up at him.

"Well, when you had me, uh, captive and you told me about your family I figured you would need someone. You've been alone for so long Garcia and I figured you would like company for the first time in a while," she gave him a small smile. His eyes darted back and forth between hers before he leaned down. Lucy's heart started to beat faster and she leaned up. Their lips were centimeters from each other's when Lucy's phone began to ring.

Flynn cursed under his breath and she sighed walking over to her phone. She answered it and looked distraught after hanging up.

"That was my mom," Lucy begun, "She wants me back at the house."

Flynn nodded and walked her to the door. He smiled at her before opening the right door of the church. The wind was cold against both of the them and Lucy shivered. Flynn wrapped an arm around her to give her a little warmth. While they were both gazing at each other, they didn't realize the snow had piled up high.

"Oh, it doesn't look like I'll be getting out of here," Lucy breathed a smile on her face still. Flynn couldn't help but grin as well.

"Guess you'll just have to stay here, with me," Flynn said closing the door. Lucy took off her coat.

"Yep, it'll just be you and me. You won't have to spend this Christmas alone," Lucy said smiling at Flynn.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Thank you for this one shot request. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Freezing

"Hurry," Rufus yelled behind him at Lucy and Wyatt. They were running from the royal guard who thought they assisted in the attempted murder of the Queen. Wyatt was in the very back, making sure Lucy was not left behind. Her giant ball gown dress made it hard for her to run.

"Halt," an angry guard shouted at the trio. The three don't give up so easily and keep a fast running pace. Lucy began to fall further behind because of her high heels and her dress. Luckily Wyatt took notice and took her hand in his and pulled her along.

Wyatt and Lucy began to gain momentum as they ran from the guards. However, they were not fast enough, a guard appeared in front of the causing the to stop. They were caught, but to their advantage Rufus wasn't. Both of them raised their hands in surrender and were guided back the way they came.

The guards had led them deep under the castle, to the dungeons. Lucy got a shiver when they were pushed into the same cold, damp cell.

"I'm so sorry Wyatt," Lucy muttered out, "if it wa-wasn't for this stupid dress and my heels we would have gotten away."

Lucy couldn't look him in the eyes, but she felt him stare at her. Instead she stared at her folded hands in front of her. Until the cold of the cell touched her skin did she look up the slightest.

"Lucy it was not your fault," Wyatt breathed backing away from the cell door to the middle of the room. He smiled at her, but she still would not look at him. He gently touched her folded hands rubbing circles with his thumb.

"Yes it was. I just fe-feel like I failed you and Rufus," Lucy said finally looking up at him. Only he was looking down at their hands.

"Are you cold," he suddenly asked noticing her hands had been shaking. She nodded, "I'm a little cold."

He took off his overcoat and draped it across her shoulders. She felt butterflies rise in her stomach at the sudden warmth. This is when she finally acknowledged that he was so close to her. Lucy couldn't help but tell her self it was normal that they were this close.

Pounding knocked both of them away from their thoughts. It was the guard that brought them here, "The Queen wanted me to inform you your execution will be tomorrow morning."

Lucy's stomach dropped and she tightened her grip on Wyatt's hands. Wyatt squeeze her hands, trying to soothe her.

"Lucy, it's going to be alright. Rufus will get us out of here," Wyatt said calmly. She nodded and noticed a bench behind them in front of the bar window. She walked over to it, still holding onto Wyatt's hand, and sat down. She wasn't completely sure why they were still holding hands but she didn't complain.

"Lets talk about something," Wyatt tried his blue eyes pouring into her brown.

"Okay, like what," Lucy asked finally releasing her hand from his to hug herself.

"Like how cold you are," Wyatt laughed wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. They both stayed like that not saying a word.

"It just se-seems to be getting colder and th-this window is not helping," Lucy shivered. She was pressed up against Wyatt's chest and she could hear his heart beat. The wind howled against the bars and she snuggled closer to him out of habit. Wyatt hugged Lucy closer.

"Hey Lucy, now that we are kinda stuck here. I-I wanted to talk about us," Wyatt stumbled out as the wind howled. Lucy looked up into his blue eyes.

"What a-about u-us," Lucy shivered once more.

"Well a-are relationship has been changing. I don't think we are just friends and partners anymore," Wyatt said and Lucy nodded along. She rested her head against his chest. His heart was beating faster as he waited for her response.

"I agree Wyatt. I mean the ki-kisses we have shared can't just be thrown to the side," Lucy stated still leaning against Wyatt.

"I mean, I know you have a fiancé and everything I just," Wyatt sucked in a breath, "I just want to see where are relationship would go."

"Wy-Wyatt Logan are you-" Lucy was cut off by a loud gust of wind. Her skin felt like ice and she tried to get closer to Wyatt. He was just so warm. Wyatt couldn't help but smile and hold Lucy close as she tried to get warm.

"Lucy," Wyatt said, an idea had popped into his mind. She looked up at him and he kissed her. Lucy smiled and kissed him back, it seemed to warm her up instantly. They forgot about the world the forgot about the cold, damp cell they were locked in. They forgot how cold they were. Lucy and Wyatt just enjoyed each other's soft lips. When they broke away clanging of keys could be heard.

"Let's get you guys out of here," Rufus said unlocking the cell door all the way. "Oh, and I saw the kiss. We will be talking about that."

Lucy blushed and Wyatt laughed before they both stood up and left the freezing cell.

••••••••••••••••••••

Thank you Anon (Guest) for making this request I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Sick Days

Wyatt was sitting alone at the park he and Lucy always met at on Saturday's. The park was a beautiful sight, green grass and giant oak trees scattered. He sat there admiring the beautiful sight for fifteen minutes, until he realized she wasn't coming. He stood a small frown etched across his face. He headed for the park exit until his phone started to ring causing him to stop.

"Hello," he answered.

"'Ey Wyatt," a raspy voice said across the line, "Sorry I couldn't make it to our, um, thing, but I'm sick and could barley leave the house." He heard her pull the phone away from her face and cough. She sounded awful.

"It's okay Lucy," Wyatt said, "We can just have our, um, thing later." Wyatt smiled a little to himself, he was going to surprise her.

She coughed again, "Thanks for understanding Wyatt, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Luce," she hung up and he starred at his phone. I'm going to need to go to the store, he thought rushing out of the park.

An hour later and Wyatt was pulling into Lucy's driveway. No other cars were there so he figured her mom was gone. He leaned over and grabbed the bag he packed from the passengers seat and got out of the car. He knocked on Lucy's door and waited patiently for her to answer. When the door opened Lucy was wrapped in a blanket and her nose was red.

"Wyatt," she muttered out, her voice still raspy, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Lucy," he grinned raising the bag, "I came to cheer you up."

Lucy smiled and opened the door wider for him to enter. He turned to her once she closed the door and set his bag down on the floor. In one swift move he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch.

"Wyatt," she laughed as he set her down gently. He smirked at her as she started into a coughing fit. He patted her on the back before going to retrieve his bag. When he re entered the living room, Lucy was snuggled up on one side of the couch allowing room for him to sit. He smiled at her before putting the bag on his lap.

"Alright Luce, I am going to make you enjoy a sick day," Wyatt pulled out chocolate and movies, placing them on the coffee table. He then pulled out tissues and medicine for her symptoms. Finally he pulled out a teddy bear and some soups.

"Oh Wyatt," she smiled still wrapped up in her blanket. He smiled and handed her the teddy bear. It was a white one that was extra fluffy. She immediately squeezed it. It smells just like him, she thought gleefully.

"So, do you want to pick a movie while I make you chicken noodle soup," he asked still smiling at her as she cuddled the bear. He saw her nod a little before he stood and went to the kitchen. Lucy blew her nose and picked out a movie while he was preparing her soup. Lucy put in the movie and let the previews play as she snuggled her bear.

After 10 minutes Wyatt walked over to her and handed her a soup bowl. She took it and sat up straight to eat it. He sat down next to her and the movie began. She had chosen Mean Girls. Wyatt looked over at her as she put her bowl on the coffee table and in one swift move he wrapped an arm over her. She didn't hesitate and moved closer to him. Lucy relaxed into his embrace. It felt so natural for her to be under his arm and her snuggling against him.

Once the movie finished Lucy and Wyatt were both asleep on the couch. Lucy was laying on Wyatt and he had an arm wrapped around her. Lucy suddenly woke up, her head pounding. She looked at Wyatt and saw how relaxed he seemed. His arm was tight around her, like if he let go she might disappear. She smiled at him and carefully reached for the medicine he brought her. Wyatt cracked opened his eyes at the movement and smirked at Lucy struggling to reach the medication.

"You good Luce," his voice was husky. She jumped a little and looked at him with a sheepish smile.

"Just fine Wyatt," she said biting her lip to hold in a cough. He chuckled and leaned over her to get the medicine. Once it was in her hand Wyatt stood and went to her kitchen. Lucy was puzzled but shrugged it off, taking the medicine. When he re entered he was carrying two mugs filled with tea. She grinned at him as he handed one to her.

"I definitely feel better," she giggled, "Thank you Wyatt."

He was grinning like an idiot when she giggled, "No problem, ma'am." He winked at her before taking a sip of tea. She playfully punched his arm before sneezing quietly. It was a soft sneeze that Wyatt found adorable. Without knowing it she leaned against his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. It felt so natural to Wyatt that he didn't jerk away, instead he embraced it and put an arm over her shoulder.

The duo spent the rest of the evening talking quietly. Lucy occasionally coughing or sneezing. As it became darker Wyatt realized how tired Lucy was, as she held onto her bear, and gently scooped her up in his arms. She squealed but didn't shy away from him. He carried her up to her bed room and set her down on her bed. After he tucked her in she gave him a sleepy smile. He grinned back and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Luce," he said softly as he stood in the doorway.

"Night Wyatt," she yawned hugging the bear before closing her eyes. Wyatt stared at her before silently slipping downstairs to clean up. Don't worry Lucy, he thought to himself, I'll be back to check on you tomorrow. With that last thought he left her house smiling with glee.


	8. Scars to Your Beautiful

Wyatt, followed by the SWAT team, threw down the door of the warehouse Flynn was in. Immediately they were greeted by Flynn's armed men. Shot were fired but were ceased instantly.

"One more bullet and I'll shoot," yelled Flynn as he yanked Lucy up from behind the crates stacked against the wall. Her bottom lip quivered and she looked around for Wyatt. His blue eyes melted into hers. She was terrified and he was terrified for her life.

"Men," Flynn shouted, "Mothership now." He began to walk to the front of the mothership as well, a gun now pointed at Lucy. Wyatt could see her shaking. He wanted to run to her and tell her everything would be alright. His jaw clenched tighter as Flynn carefully backed up. Wyatt raised his gun the slightest bit, but before he could get a shot Flynn fired. A bullet hit Lucy on her right side and blood went flying.

"Lucy," Wyatt shouted dropping his gun and running to her. He was just in time to catch her before she hit the cold hard ground. Wyatt's eyes widened when he saw the blood growing on her side.

"Wyatt," she mumbled out trying to find his hand as her eyes clouded with black dots.

"I'm right here," he said shakily grabbing her hands, "Stay awake for me Luce!"

She nodded and tried to keep her eyes open as Wyatt called for back up. It took minutes before she was picked up by a stretcher and hauled to the ambulance. Wyatt stayed right by her side, holding her hand. He had forgotten about Flynn and how he managed to escape. All he cared about was that Lucy would be alright.

"Lucy Preston," a nurse called to the waiting room. Wyatt, Rufus, Noah, Mason, Agent Christopher, and Lucy's mother stood up.

"Lucy Preston will be alright," the nurse began, "She was lucky that the bullet didn't hit anything vital. She has been asking for Wyatt and Rufus." The nurse finished and waited for a response at all.

"When can we see her," Noah asked after a beat. She smiled flirtatiously at him.

"She is resting, but I think she said she wants to see Wyatt and Rufus right away," the nurse's smile faded. Wyatt and Rufus both stepped forward. Lucy's mother gave a huff and Noah clenched his jaw.

"I'm her mother I should have the right to see her immediately," Lucy's mom cried out sending daggers to the nurse.

"I know that is how it usually goes, but Lucy had specifically asked for Wyatt Logan and Rufus Carlin," the nurse retorted, "She wants to see them first and you later. Now please."

Lucy's mom sat back down, followed by Noah, and gave a frustrated sigh. Noah glared at the back of Wyatt's head before he and Rufus disappeared through the hospital doors.

"This way," she said guiding them through the hallways of the hospital. Wyatt was on anxious to see Lucy. The nurse stopped abruptly in front of door.

"One at a time, we don't want to crowd her," she said, a flirtatious smile plastered on her face again. Wyatt gestured for Rufus to go first. He walked in without a word. The nurse leaned against the wall still staring a Wyatt. He awkwardly smiled back before looking at the door. Seven minutes passed, Wyatt counted, before Rufus came out with a broad smile.

"Your turn Wyatt," Rufus said holding the door open for him. Wyatt quickly entered closed the door. Lucy was sitting on the hospital bed smiling at him. Wyatt sighed with relief, she doesn't look in pain.

"Lucy," he breathed, smiling as he walked over to her. She moved her feet to allow him to sit down. Once he did she brought him into a hug. He embraced her tightly, but Lucy didn't complain.

"Hi Wyatt," she finally said as they continued hugging. He didn't want to pull away, but he did. Wyatt scanned her face and a small smile appeared on his face. She was alive in front of him. He brought his hands down from her shoulders and accidentally brushed her wound.

She flinched the slightest. "Oh, I'm so sorry," Wyatt stammered out before removing his hands. She giggled and lifted her hospital gown to look at it.

"Not the prettiest thing," she muttered observing it. Wyatt smirked and pushed the hospital gown back down. He took her chin and gently lifted it to his gaze.

"Your beautiful with or without that scar," he said making Lucy blush red. They sat there staring at each other before Wyatt pulled her chin closer to his. Lucy's heart skipped a beat, but leaned in. Soon there lips were moving in sync with each others.

"Lucy," Wyatt said pulling away for breath, "I'm so glad I met you." She smiled leaning into him once more. She gave him a soft gentle kiss before pulling away.

"I'm glad I met you too," she looked down to where her scar is and looked back at him. Her mind instantly shot back to his comment, "Now I'll never forget you." Wyatt kissed her again.


	9. Let's Take Flight

"Flynn has taken the Mothership to December 17, 1903," Agent Christopher said hurriedly as Lucy finally entered the room, "What is the significance?"

Lucy closed her eyes, "That was the day that, uh, the Wright Brothers had their longest flight, 59 seconds-"

Wyatt chuckled a little, causing Lucy to shake her head. She hid her smiled and continued, "The Wright Brothers had finally created the first powered plane."

"So Flynn might be trying to stop the Wright Brothers from completing it," Rufus asked shaking his head at the thought. Lucy nodded and the trio were ushered down to the wardrobe dock.

Lucy was the last of the three to board the Lifeboat. She swung her long purple skirt into the machine, hitting Wyatt as she huffed. He shook it off and leaned over to help her buckle in. His blue eyes poured into hers and they were lost in each other's gaze before he clicked the belts together.

The ride to 1903 lasted only mere seconds, before they touched ground. Lucy was the first out, then Wyatt, and finally Rufus.

"Okay so the Wright Brothers were flying over North Carolina's beach all day. They made four flights and the last one ended up being their longest, covering 853 feet in 59 seconds," Lucy said as the trio walked through the sand. It took them thirty minutes until a wooden shack was visible. Few people were on the beach as the Wright Brothers took off.

"Flynn must be one of those men," Rufus said as they neared closer, trying not to be noticed. Lucy and Wyatt nodded as they walked down the sand dune. They came closer and Lucy was awe struck as the Wright plane landed. She knew it wasn't their final flight because it lasted for a short amount of time.

"There he is," Wyatt said pointing to the wooden shacks. Flynn's black hair disappeared around the side and the trio went after. Lucy glanced at the Wright Brothers who were talking with other men and noticed they were coming their way.

"Guys," Lucy mumbled out, not loud enough though because they were still peering around the corner.

"'Ello, can we help you gentleman and lady," Orville Wright said as he and his brother, Wilbur Wright, walked closer. Wyatt swiftly turned around to face them, as did Rufus.

"Yes," Wyatt blurted out, "We are looking for a man." He pulled out the photo of Flynn and handed it to the two brothers. They took it cautiously and examined it. Lucy never tore her eyes away from them as they handed it back to Wyatt.

"That man has been observing out flights with those other gentlemen," Wilbur stated gesturing politely to the group of men near the Kitty Hawk.

Rufus nodded, "Thank you. Would you mind if we observed as well." The Wright Brothers exchanged a look, as if they were talking mentally.

Orville sighed and nodded before disappearing inside the shack. Wilbur turned and walked back to the plane. The trio scurried after him keeping an eye out for Flynn.

Wyatt grabbed Lucy's elbow and pulled her to his side, "What do you think Flynn is trying to do." His whisper tone sent a shiver down her back.

"Kill them or sabotage the Wright Flyer," she said quietly keeping her eyes on Wilbur. Wyatt nodded along and they continued walking. Lucy smiled to herself when she realized Wyatt never let go of her.

"The Wright Flyer, here," Wilbur patted the side of the plane, "Will take flight when my brother Orville comes back to make adjustments." Lucy gawked at the plane, over joyed that it would fly right before her eyes. Orville's came bounding back and was closely followed by Flynn and a couple men. Wyatt took his hand away from Lucy and adjusted it over his gun.

"Orville," Wilbur said putting a step stool near the plane, "Make your adjustments and we will start are next trial." Flynn grinned at the plane before his gaze landed on the three. He winked and patted the plane like Wilbur did moments before. Wyatt mumbled something under his breath and pushed Lucy behind him the slightest bit. Rufus snuck around to the other side of the plane and had a hand on his gun as well.

The trio were so concentrated on Flynn they didn't realize Orville was finished and ready to take flight. "Let's take flight," he cried and started the engine. Flynn dashed to the end of the plane and hopped aboard one of the wings. Wyatt acted fast and climbed aboard too and Orville took off. Lucy panicked when he started that she hopped aboard as well.

Flynn pulled out his gun and shot Orville before turning his attention to Wyatt. He shot a few bullet, which Wyatt expertly dodged.

"The plane," Lucy shouted to Wyatt, "We can't let it crash and break!" Wyatt nodded and began to move up but Orville's body shifted to the left causing the direction to shift. Flynn fell off the plane and Wyatt was hanging on.

"Hang on," Lucy shouted and she inched her way to Orville.

"That's what I'm doing," Wyatt muttered as he tried to pull himself back into the wing. The Wright Flyer was off balance and with every moment Wyatt made the plane jerked that direction. Lucy finally made it to the steering mechanism and jerked it to the right, trying to balance the plane. The plane balanced for only a second before it began to descend head first. Lucy squeaked and yanked the steering mechanism back, causing the engines to wine as they gained altitude.

"You still there," Lucy shouted to the left wing. She heard Wyatt grunt, which she took as a yes. Lucy began to gently ease the steering mechanism forward and brought them down to the sandy ground. She sighed in relief before jumping down from the plane.

"Who taught you how to fly," Wyatt breathed as he let go of the bar that was holding up the second set of wings. She giggled and smirked at him.

"Your welcome," she giggled as she looked him over. His hair was blown back and his clothes were ripped in some places.

"Thank you," he chuckled and he grabbed her hand and kissing her on the cheek. She held back a startled gasp and he smiled at her.

"But seriously, how did you know how to fly this thing," Wyatt asked dumbfounded. She smirked at him, "It's a historian secret." He shook his head and laughed a little.

"Alright," he breathed caressing her hand. He was still in shock that Lucy was able to act so fast and save him, but he kept that hidden. She just keeps surprising me, he thought a small smile played on his lips.

Thank you Anon (Guest) for this one shot request. I really hope y'all enjoyed!


	10. Exciting News

"Oh my God," Lucy whispered to herself as she looked down at the pregnancy test. She had been feeling ill the last few weeks as well as tired and nauseated. When she missed her time Lucy began to stress and bought eight pregnancy test. Each one of them turned out positive. She had mixed feelings about the whole situation. On one hand she was excited that she was having a child. However, on the other hand she hadn't broken up with Noah, her "fiancé" and she didn't know how to tell him it wasn't his.

Lucy leaned against the bathroom wall breathing heavily as she contemplated her choices. She could come clean with Noah or she could call off the engagement with him or she could keep it secret. No, she thought with a chuckle, that last one is not an option. She took in a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. A bigger problem struck her immediately, her mother. What the hell was she going to tell her mother.

"Lucy," her mother called up, "You have a visitor!" Lucy's heart was pounding in her chest as she left her room and came down the stairs. Noah was standing at the bottom with a smile on his face. She managed an awkward smile as she descended the stairs.

"Hello Beautiful," he said kissing her cheek.

"Hi," she muttered out. Noah gave her a strange look, but before he could pry Lucy's phone rang.

She immediately picked it up, not bothering to look at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey Luce," Wyatt's husky voice came over the phone. She smiled a little and waked into a different room.

"Hey Wyatt," she said quietly, so that Noah and her mother couldn't hear in the next room.

"Mason wants us at work and I-I'm driving your way if you want a ride," Wyatt seemed nervous and Lucy's smile widened.

"I'd love a ride," she decided and once goodbyes were exchanged she hung up the phone. Lucy walked into the foyer only to see her mom and Noah talking quietly. After a few moments she decided to make her presents know.

"That was work," she said gliding cautiously to the front door. Before she could move the door handle Noah gently grabbed her hand.

"So, no lunch today," he sadly smiled. Lucy gave him a pity smile and shook her head.

"Dinner then," Noah suddenly said. Lucy was startled by the sudden gesture.

"It'll h-have to be later in the w-week," she muttered opening the door quickly, trying to avoid the awkwardness of the situation. Wyatt's car was parked on the side of the road and he was walking to her door.

"Hey," he said with a smile, "Ready?" Lucy nodded her head and met him halfway and they walked to his car. Being the gentlemen he was he opened the door for her. Once he was settled they began the drive to Mason Industries. Lucy nervously fidgeted in her seat as her and Wyatt sat in silence, listening to the quiet radio. She glanced at Wyatt more times than necessary, noticing Wyatt did the same thing.

"You okay," he asked breaking the silence. Lucy froze, trying to put together her words.

"Uh," she breathed out, "Wyatt, I have to tell you something."

Wyatt's heart rate sped up, "Those are never good words." Lucy giggled a little, but just to make the situation less tense. Before she could say anymore, he was pulling into Mason Industries' parking lot. Rufus was walking up to the door when he saw the two get out of the car.

"Hey guys," he said causally holding the door open. Wyatt gave a small wave and opened the door for Lucy. She silently cursed as she smiled at Rufus. The trio walks in together, not saying a word as they were given details on where Flynn disappeared to.

Lucy's hands started to shake as she got dressed. I have to tell him, she stated looking around to wardrobe dock for him. "Of course," she mumbled to herself, "If I need to talk to you you're not around."

A few frustrated sighs later and she was walking to the Lifeboat. She could see Wyatt and Rufus talking as she came closer. Her hands were starting to shake again as she climbed in and Wyatt buckled her in. He gave her a puzzled look and held both her hands.

"Wyatt, I really need to tell you something," Lucy squeaked out as she looked into his eyes. His concern grew and he started to rub her hands with his thumbs.

"Sorry Lucy," Rufus said as he closed the Lifeboat door, "But we really need to get going." Wyatt regretfully pulled away and buckled himself in.

The trio was walking amongst the crowds in Texas who were craning their necks to get a glimpse of President John F. Kennedy. Wyatt lead the group as they tried to track Flynn before Kennedy's assassination. Lucy was shaking still trying to work up the courage to tell Wyatt she was pregnant. Her heart started to beat faster as they maneuvered through the crowds. However, once the shot rang out chaos spread. People started to scream and scurry away from Kennedy's limousine. Wyatt took out his gun and two more shots echoed through the streets. Lucy averted her eyes from the limousine, she didn't want to see Kennedy's body, or the body of his wife.

"Do you see Flynn," Wyatt shouted above the screaming. Rufus looked wildly around and pointed out men moving atop a building. It was Flynn and his men. Wyatt took a few shots and it looked like he shot Flynn. Lucy couldn't be sure because Wyatt pushed her behind him, to make her less of a target.

After Flynn had disappeared from the building the group started away from the murder scene. Lucy let Rufus lead the way back to the Lifeboat and stayed behind with Wyatt. He was still on edge and looked everywhere for another Flynn sighting.

Lucy closed her eyes and grabbed Wyatt's hand. He stopped and turned to look at her. "Wyatt, I'm pregnant," She finally blurted out. Her heart was beating faster and faster when he didn't say anything. He was shocked, it was all over his face. His eyes darted back and forth between hers.

"What," he muttered his hands squeezed her. She squeezed back and smiled a little.

"I'm pregnant Wyatt," she said again. His face relaxed and he smiled a little. He leaned in a kissed her cheek. However, their moment was ruined when another gun shot rang out. Wyatt's defensive mode kicked in and he gently tugged at Lucy. He needed to get her out of this dangerous situation. Wyatt began to run and Lucy was in tow. She was relieved that she finally told him even though it was right after President Kennedy's assassination.

They ran for miles until they reached the Lifeboat. Rufus immediately hopped in and started it up, but Wyatt pulled Lucy to the side. He didn't know what to say so instead he kissed her. It was a sweet gentle kiss that he smiled into. When they broke away she was so happy he wasn't disappointed.

"I can't believe you're pregnant," he finally said with a smile. She smiled back and kissed him quickly before they both walked to the Lifeboat. Wyatt's heart was still racing a mile a minute and he had a goofy smile on his face.

Thank you Guest for this one shot request. I hope you enjoyed!


	11. Constant Angel

Lucy clicked through the radio, trying to find something to dim the silence. Her heart was pounding trying to suppress the fact she was in a silent hospital room. A guitar's gentle tunes filled the room causing her to stop.

 _I have watched you fall_

 _Through those tender years_

 _And every time I thought there must be more that's could do_

 _You found a light_

 _A different way out there in front of you_

She sighed and walked back over to her chair as the song began. The hospital had been like her home for the past week. She had a chair, pillows, and a blanket stacked on it. She had to specially ask Connor Mason to ask the hospital if she could stay in his room twenty-four seven. The song continued, echoing off the white walls of the room.

 _I am in your eyes_

 _Just that close to you_

 _And now I see your innocence against a troubled sky_

 _Everything you once believed is now a question why_

 _Its ok_

Lucy pushed her chair closer to his bed, sitting down before grasping his hand into hers. It had been a horrible accident which should have left her in this position, but he had to be heroic. It happened during one of their missions, everything had been going fine until Flynn tried something.

Flynn had lured them into a battle that he started. He tried to get all three of us killed, Lucy shook her head not wanting to relive that.

 _Don't lose your faith_

 _Dont turn away_

 _Everything that makes you who you are will not lead you astray_

 _When it gets cold_

 _Too dark to see_

 _Reach in your soul and find me there,_

 _I'll always be_

 _Your constant angel_

As hard as Lucy tried she could not suppress the memories of that horrible adventure that landed Wyatt in the hospital. Guns fired once the time team entered the scene, they had a few close calls but were alright. When they continued on to find Flynn they were attacked. Flynn was leading the troops and smirking evilly at them, advancing.

Wyatt wouldn't have it and pulled his gun to fire, but Flynn held his hand up. Men surrounded them grabbing Lucy and Rufus pulling them from Wyatt. Everything went downhill from there.

 _Who could ask the years_

 _To keep its truth from you_

 _There will be times you wont believe in much of anything_

 _Thats when youll find the grace of God in just surrendering_

 _Its ok_

Lucy closed her eyes and rubbed circles on Wyatt's hand trying to soothe herself. Wyatt shifted, moaned a little but didn't open his eyes. Lucy was used to this though, he had been doing it a lot but he never opened his eyes. She had thanked her lucky stars that he was still with her.

Images flashed through her mind as he groaned softly, in pain. Lucy and Rufus were forced on their knees in front of the leader of Flynn's recruited army. He gave a menacing glare before he backed away. One man stepped forward and was prepared to execute both Lucy and Rufus, but Wyatt, being forced to watch, ran top speed and jumped in front of Lucy. A shot rang out and Wyatt stumbled to the ground.

 _Don't lose your faith_

 _Don't turn away_

 _Everything that makes you who you are will not lead you astray_

 _When it gets cold_

 _Too dark to see_

 _Reach in your soul and find me there,_

 _Ill always be_

 _Your constant angel_

Rufus had forced the man holding him to let go and went for Wyatt's gun. The troops backed up slightly and Rufus fired at the man who shot Wyatt. Lucy had let tears fall as the man tugged her up and began to drag her towards Flynn. She struggled until she broke free, running back to Wyatt. She had been a mess as she cried over him, Rufus still firing shots at anyone who drew close to them.

Lucy remembered vaguely as the troops retreated cowardly. Rufus hauled Wyatt's limp body up with Lucy's assistance. Wyatt continued to bleed at they hurried back to the Lifeboat, Lucy scared out of her mind.

 _In every prayer_

 _I am constantly there with you_

 _Dont lose your faith_

 _Dont turn away_

Lucy felt herself let a few tears escape as she continued to rub circles on Wyatt's hand, wanting him to wake up soon. She could not stand not seeing his beautiful blue eyes look at her or his smirk. She missed him, it had been a week since the incident.

"Wyatt, you idiot," she remembered saying to him when he came out of surgery, "You didn't have to jump in front of the bullet for me." She has muttered it to herself every single day before she dozed off.

"Wyatt," she started before kissing his cheek, "You didn't have to take a bullet for me. I'm not worth it." She closed her eyes, not removing her hand from his.

"Yes you are, ma'am," a groggy voice muttered against the music echoing in the room. Lucy shot open her eyes and saw her favorite pair of blue ones. She smiled with relief and joy, stunned that he was finally awake.

 _Everything that makes you who you are will not lead you astray_

 _When it gets cold_

 _Too dark to see_

 _Reach in your soul and find me there,_

 _Ill always be_

 _Your constant angel_

A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in forever! School has started and I've been hounded with homework... Hope this makes up for it. Special thanks to BloodRoseAngel for this one shot/ song fic request.


	12. Fancy Dinner Date

After a long day at Mason Industries and tracking down Flynn, Lucy was exhausted. She stepped out into the cool bitter air before walking to her car when her stomach growled. She heard a small chuckle and jumped in surprise at the sudden noise. When she turned around she came face to face with Wyatt's bright blue eyes, he grinned at her.

"A little hungry," he chuckled again. Lucy could feel her cheeks go red, hoping the darkness covered it up.

"A little," she squeaked out, realizing he came a little closer. He looked above her head and met her gaze once more.

"I could eat too," He smirked at her, "You wanna go somewhere." Lucy had not expected the sudden request, but she nodded hastily anyway. Wyatt's smirk grew.

"Alright ma'am, where would you like to go," he breathed out tilting his head the slightest bit. Lucy almost melted, she always did whenever he looked at her like that.

"Uh, we could go to," she broke off trying to think of some restaurants near them, "Oh, how about Rock Bottom."

"Oh a fancy restaurant," he laughed making Lucy's cheeks go red once more. She playfully shoved his shoulder.

"It's not that fancy," she said with a small playful smile on her lips. He chuckled and gestured to his car.

"I can take you, unless you want to meet there. I mean I get it if you don't want to drive with me," he said rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding her gaze. She giggled and went to the passengers side of his car.

"Well if you just stand there they will be closed by the time we arrive," Lucy said grinning at the puzzled Wyatt. He fumbled with his keys and eventually unlocked the car. Before Lucy had a chance to reach for the car's door handle Wyatt had already opened it for her. She smiled and shook her head before getting into the car, Wyatt closing it after her.

"Alright ma'am," Wyatt breathed out closing his car door before starting the engine, "Ready?" Lucy merely nodded as she buckled her seatbelt. Wyatt pulled out of Mason Industries parking lot and soon they were driving down a dark road. They exchanged small banter until they arrived at the restaurant. Once again Wyatt opened the car door for Lucy and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Thank you Sir Logan, but I could have opened it fine on my own," she said giving him a small grin. His eyes twinkled at her comment.

"I know Madame Preston, but a lady such as yourself shouldn't have to," Wyatt replied as they walked into the restaurant, him holding the door open again. She scoffed playfully as Wyatt sent her a smile.

"Uh, table for two please," he said to the waitress and she smiled sweetly before guiding them to a booth. Lucy sat down on the right side and Wyatt sat down on the left. The waitress handed them menus and left seconds later.

"It's usually so much more crowded than this," Lucy said glancing at her menu. Wyatt stole a few glances her way before replying.

"Well it could be because people don't normally eat at 8 o'clock at night," Wyatt shrugged glancing up at her, "What are you getting?"

Lucy gave a small laugh, "Um, I was thinking about a burger."

"Really," Wyatt said examining his menu again, "I didn't think you could handle a burger after going back in time."

Lucy scrunched her nose, "Don't remind me." Wyatt chuckled and watched as Lucy looked over her menu as the waitress stopped by. Once they ordered they fell into a comfortable silence.

"So, um, what did you enjoy about the mission today," Lucy tried, "Ignoring the fact Flynn got away again." Wyatt smiled at her awkward try to break the silence.

"Well, the outfits were good today. Nice to just wear a suit and you looked beautiful in your dress today. And Ireland had some nice scenery," Wyatt said, taking a sip from his ice tea. Lucy blushed and nodded her head.

"Ireland was gorgeous," she agreed, "I definitely want to visit there again just without the whole danger part."

"Yeah, it might be nice to have a normal trip to these foreign places," Wyatt said smiling as he looked into Lucy's brown eyes. Lucy understood what he meant, from what she knew he had been to many places but they included the danger part. They continued exchanging conversation until their food arrived. They had both ordered hamburgers and dove right in once the waiter walked away.

As both of them ate, Lucy couldn't help but think of this as something she would do on a first date. She smiled at the thought of this being a date. She didn't know why the thought made her happy but she didn't care.

When they had both finished and paid they were soon driving down the dark roads again. This time their journey was silent except for the radio pouring out slow country music. He definitely embraces his inner cowboy, Lucy thought with a smile. When he pulled up to her house he turned off the car and opened her door. She didn't complain this time and he walked her up to her front door.

"Thanks Wyatt," Lucy said turning to face him before walking in. Wyatt smiled and they both leaned in the slightest bit. However before it could go anywhere a car's headlights broke their daze.

"Um, I'll pick you up tomorrow," he smirked at her.

"Goodnight Wyatt," she said softly opening her door.

"Goodnight Luce," he replied equally as soft as she closed the door. He stood there for a moment before walking back to his car. Wyatt sat in the drivers seat for a few minutes before driving off. Why didn't I kiss her, he thought as the darkness tore his car from view of Lucy's house.

Thank you AlyssaWaite1 for this one shot request. Hope you enjoyed.


	13. Never Letting Go

Wyatt's breath was uneven as he and the S.W.A.T team Agent Christopher hired ran through the forest. His heart was beating fast as a small church finally came into view. This was it, he thought, I'm finally getting my Lucy back. He let up on his speed and pulled his gun up. As the team approached the church cautiously a faint smell of smoke filled the air. A small fire burned bright at the front doors of the church. A whoosh sounds echoed off the trees and Wyatt knew Flynn knew they were there.

His energy didn't waver and he burst through the burning front doors, his eyes scanning for Lucy Preston. However, all that he could see were pews knocked over and papers covering the floor. No one was insight. His heart beat quickened and he ran to the back of the church spotting a singular door. His gun raised and he kicked it open. Crimson blood was scattered in small puddles around the room. His stomach dropped, the blood had to belong to Lucy. Wyatt had lost her again.

That was two weeks ago or what he thought was two weeks ago. He had lost track of time waiting for anything that told them where Lucy was. Jiya hadn't found another trace of the Mothership and Flynn hadn't jumped in a long time. Wyatt didn't lose hope though, he wouldn't stop until Lucy was safe in his arms. He couldn't live with himself if he lost another person he cared about.

"Wyatt," Rufus said quietly sitting next to the broken soldier. Wyatt shook his head not looking at Rufus.

"I don't need an update. I know she's still gone," Wyatt said, his voice bitter. Rufus patted his back and placed a cup of coffee next to Wyatt. The two men sat in silence for twenty minutes before Rufus rose and left to find Jiya. Wyatt put his face in his hands before running them through his hair. He was frustrated and angry with himself and Flynn. He had let her go running off by herself and ended up losing her. This was Jessica's situation all over again. No, no, he thought, I will not let Lucy die at the hands of Flynn.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Agent Christopher approached him. He looked at her with his head held high waiting for news. He saw a small sad smile on her lips and his heart dropped.

"Master Sargent Wyatt Logan," she began, "I wish to inform you that we have found the Mothership." His eyes grew in excitement and he stood up so fast his chair fell over.

"You found her," he shakily breathed out. Agent Christopher nodded and gestured to Jiya's desk. Wyatt rushed over and looks at the computer screen seeing a flashing red dot that marked the Mothership's location. He smiled seeing their location wasn't that far.

"We arranged a small team of soldiers that will not give away that we are closing in on them. Lord knows we don't want another problem like last time," Agent Christopher said glancing at her phone. Wyatt's jaw clenched at the thought that he lost her last time, when he was so close.

It took an hours drive to arrive at Flynn's new location. Wyatt narrowed his eyes as an old warehouse grew clearer. His breathing hitched once again and adrenaline pumped through his veins. You won't let her slip through your hands again, he scolded himself.

Once the truck stopped he and his small team ran out amongst the trees surrounding the warehouse. They slowly closed in around the warehouse until Wyatt was putting explosives on the door. Seconds passed before the door blew and the team was running in. A few of Flynn's men fired as they quickly tried to load the Mothership. Wyatt could see Flynn in the Mothership, but Lucy was no where to be seen. Wyatt had a sliver of hope that she was in the warehouse. He open fired at the Mothership aiming to kill Flynn, but it vanished before them.

Wyatt looked at his team and noticed they had captured a few of Flynn's men. He glared at them, his finger twitching on the trigger. "Where is she," he growled at the men. They cowered away as Wyatt rose his gun, they didn't speak though. Wyatt huffed in anger and began to searched the two story warehouse.

When all the rooms on the first floor were searched he was the first to run up the stairs. His heart beat quickened as he saw only two room upstairs. He kicked open the first one and was greeted with nothing. He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath as he approached the last room. He kicked open the door and there she was unconscious on the floor. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises. He noticed she was bleeding from her temple.

Wyatt dropped his gun to the side of his body and rushed over to her. His bullet proof vest and his armor made it harder to bend down to her but he managed. He gently raised her head, she shivered a bit and cracked open a eye. He smiled, relieved. He carefully scooped her up into his arms and she snuggled closer to his padded body. He kissed her head and began to walk down the stairs of the warehouse.

"I'll never let you go again," he whispered to her as they stepped outside, "You're stuck with me." She looked up at him and smiled before closing her eyes and falling asleep knowing she was safe.

Thank you Guest for this one shot request. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
